SpongeBob SquarePants Interview Show
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob SquarePants/WINItune proudly present you an interview about his friends around the world. INTERVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12 IS ON! COMPLETE! #Comedy#Animations#Nickelodeon#NewCharacters :)
1. Chapter 1: Plankton's Interview

_**WINItune**__ brings out um I mean well __**SpongeBob**__ brings out the interview._

* * *

**Sheldon J. Plankton**

* * *

The camera turns to SpongeBob.

**SpongeBob: **Good morning. Today's interview is Plankton.

The camera focuses between on SpongeBob and Plankton.

**Plankton: **Yes? What you want to ask?

**SpongeBob: **Ok, why you attempt to steal the formula even though you always failed?

**Plankton: **I'M NOT GIVING UP THE FORMULA UNLESS KRABS COULD JUST...

SpongeBob cocked an eyebrow.

**SpongeBob: **And...?

**Plankton: **Well is very complicated to answer this type of silly question. But could you give me a minute?

SpongeBob nodded.

Plankton rubs his hand together turning around not looking at SpongeBob.

**Plankton:** If this stupid interview finish, I will just run away and steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**SpongeBob: **Um, Plankton? You know I can hear you that?

**Plankton: **Well, I just... knew that.

The camera focuses on SpongeBob.

**SpongeBob: **Well, that's it and actually um, pretty not going well about the first interview but nevermine that, the next interview is Patrick Star!

Then SpongeBob saw Plankton running towards the Krusty Krab.

**SpongeBob: **Plankton! No, wait! You can't just steal it! I'm not done with you yet!

* * *

_Ok, the next interview will be coming soon. Reviews will be my pleasure._


	2. Chapter 2: Patrick's Interview

_Second interview is here..._

* * *

**Patrick Star**

* * *

The camera zooms between SpongeBob and Patrick.

**SpongeBob: **Good...

Patrick went in front of SpongeBob and says...

**Patrick: **MORNING!

**SpongeBob: **Ok... so Patrick Star is here to interview. Ok Pat, did you wait for your buddy, while he went to work?

**Patrick: **Yes. (Sad face but then suddenly happy) My friend SpongeBob will come back and play with me!

**SpongeBob: **That's great Patrick...

He was interrupt when Patrick said...

**Patrick: **Oh wait sir; I will bring SpongeBob to here!

**SpongeBob: **But Patrick, I'm here.

**Patrick: **Then why did you ask why blah blah blah buddy blah blah blah and...

While he mumblings SpongeBob sighs.

**SpongeBob: **Ok, this is simple question. What is your favourite color?

**Patrick: **Um, uh... (Sweating nervous looking around) Um... Mexico?

**SpongeBob: **Right... -_- Ok, looks like I'm done here. So ok folks, The next is-

Patrick was distracting SpongeBob.

**Patrick: **No wait, uh Canada? No wait 24... no that's a old joke um, cat?

**SpongeBob: **Cat? You mean Cat Valentine?

Patrick was about to say but he feels drowsy and begins to sleep.

**SpongeBob: **(Sigh) Ugh, ok the next interview is Sandy Cheeks. Stay tune!

* * *

_The next interview will be coming soon! I will accept your reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3: Sandy's Interview

_Now present you the third interview!_

* * *

**Sandra (Sandy) Cheeks**

* * *

The camera zooms at them.

**SpongeBob: **Good morning and to you to Sandra.

**Sandy: **Howdy! (Waving in front of the camera.)

**SpongeBob: **Ok, Sandy. Did you miss your hometown, Texas?

**Sandy: **Why, of course. I miss my ride on my Texas Bull, doing a Yee-Haw hanging out the cowboys and cowgirls! And also I miss Frozen Cow Juice.

**SpongeBob:** Good one. (Baffle when he heard the last sentences) What's a Frozen Cow Juice?

**Sandy: **An Ice-cream.

The moment she tells ice-cream, Patrick came in nowhere.

**Patrick: **I heard ice-cream! Where? Where is it?!

Then he jumps at SpongeBob, searching on his head.

**SpongeBob: **Patrick, I thought your interview is over.

**Patrick: **I haven't answered your question yet. Um, Bulldozer?

Sandy gasps.

**Sandy: **Bulldozer? That will be good too if you ride it unless it wasn't a real bull.

**SpongeBob: **Yeah, ok. I think we are done with the interview including... -_- Patrick.

Patrick smiles nervously on the camera.

**SpongeBob: **Next interview will be um, (Searching the paper) Squidward Tentacle! Bye-bye!

* * *

_Looks like they mess up LoL. Ok the next will be coming soon. _


	4. Chapter 4: Squidward's Interview

Here's... the fourth! Enjoy!

* * *

**Squidward Tennisball**

* * *

**SpongeBob: **Ok lets us talk about-

He was interrupt when Squidward said...

**Squidward: **Why my name got Tennisball in the end of last name!?

SpongeBob looks up.

**SpongeBob: **Oops! Bahahaha! Let me change it for you.

* * *

**Squiddyward Tentacle**

* * *

**Squidward: **(Look up) Ok, the last name is good but my first name seems something wrong.

**SpongeBob: **Nevermine Squiddyward. Ok did you love working on the Krusty Krab?

**Squidward: **(Groan) No.

**SpongeBob: **Ok? Did you love having fun with your neigbors?

**Squidward: **Please, don't talk about it.

**SpongeBoB:** (Thinks then got an idea) Hey Squidward, did you love playing clarinet?

Squidward's eyes widen in shock and smiles.

**Squidward: **Yes! I love playing it! I even attend in and then...

While Squidward mumblings SpongeBob saw his whole reaction seeing him so happy.

**Squidward: **Then oh! And-

**SpongeBob: **Done! (Putting down the notepad and the pencil) Ok Squiddyward time to go.

**Squidward: **But I haven't yet! Look the camera is waiting for my music as I want to play the clarinet. (He begins but SpongeBob distracting him.)

**SpongeBob: **Ok ok, uh... so the next is ... Mr. Krabs! See you soon!

SpongeBob then quickly holds the camera making the view turns black.

* * *

_LoL, Squiddyward... (Squidward shouted: Is Squidward!) Ok? Squidward seems good at this reactions but the way he play...ugh..worse. (Squidward heard: Why thank you. (Heard the last sentences) WHAT?!) _


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Krabs's Interview

_For now, the next interview is here!_

* * *

**Eugene H. Krabs**

* * *

The camera turns towards them.

**SpongeBob: **Good afternoon and welcome Mr. Krabs.

**Mr. Krabs: **Ahoy, lad!

**SpongeBob: **Mr. Krabs, I got a question for you.

**Mr. Krabs: **Go for it.

**SpongeBob: **Is Plankton's your best friend ah um I mean enemy?

**Mr. Krabs: **Of course, his enemy!

**SpongeBob: **Ok. (Nodded) So, how's your job as the manager?

**Mr. Krabs: **Great! The job seems smooth as long as me money will be on my side.

Then Mr. Krabs notices a small figure walking, having the glass bottle on his hand.

**Mr. Krabs: **PLANKTON!

**Plankton: **Uh oh... (Run away)

**Mr. Krabs: **Hey! Come back here! (He runs away)

**SpongeBob: **(Look at them and then at the camera, smiling nervously.) Ok, we will take a break.

He runs but returns back to the camera which he is now upside down.

**SpongeBob: **The next is Gary!

He then scoffs of running.

* * *

_Looks like Plankton comes back and steal the formula but ya know he always fails. Ok wait till the next interview comes. _


	6. Chapter 6: Gary's Interview

Now, SpongeBob's pet gonna interview.

* * *

**Gary the Snail**

* * *

The camera zooms at SpongeBob and then to Gary.

**SpongeBob: **Bahahaha! Ow oops! I was laughing at Gary's jokes. Well break is over since Mr. Krabs finally caught Plankton and the secret formula. Ok Gary the Snail is here to interview!

**Gary: **Meow!

**SpongeBob: **Ok Gary, did you love spending time watching television?

**Gary: **Meow. Meow meow.

**SpongeBob: **I see, you love watching cowboy's shows. Ok here's another one. (Turning the paper) Ahem, what did you do at home, while your owner went to work?

**Gary: **Meow, meow, meow. Meow meow meow. (Grin sheepishly)

**SpongeBob: **Hmm play, eat, sleep. Ok..(Hearing the last sentences and his eyes widen) You WHAT?!

**Gary: **Meow ma ma maw meow! (Laughing)

**SpongeBob: **You can't be serious eating the couch while I'm gone. (Wonders) No wonder I sat on the couch so uncomfortable. (Normal tone)

**Gary: **Meow?

**SpongeBob: **What did you mean Patrick?

**Gary: **Meow meow.

**SpongeBob: **Well I know that. (Gasps) Oh no! I have to get back home before Patrick eats my table! (Running off leaving the camera and Gary behind.)

Gary then crawls in front of the camera showing the paper that SpongeBob written and it reads: SpongeBob is gonna interview the next person is WiniGrand!

* * *

_Gary oh Gary, hahaha! Ok my own character is gonna interview about hers! Be right back after SpongeBob um uh, took control of Patrick. _


	7. Chapter 7: WiniGrand's Interview

_My own character is here!_

* * *

**WiniGrand JenneCarley**

* * *

The camera view was on and focuses on them.

**SpongeBob: **Good afternoon, WiniGrand! Say hello to the readers.

**WiniGrand: **(Waves nervously) Hi.

**SpongeBob: **Ok, how long you and Samantha been friends?

**WiniGrand: **Our friendship is long since when I was eight years old.

**SpongeBob: **Wow, so long. Here's another one, did Max threw a soda on your face?

**WiniGrand: **Ugh, please... let's just not talk about it because (Pointing at the exit making SpongeBob to turns)

SpongeBob gasps to see Max over there.

**SpongeBob: **Ok, you're right, Wini. (Clear his throat.) Where did you live?

**WiniGrand: **I live in Los-

She was interrupt when Squidward appears.

**Squidward: **Who want to listen to my music?

**WiniGrand: **Music eh? Ok, I will hear it.

SpongeBob however shows his hands left to right knowing his telling don't, making WiniGrand to baffle.

Squidward plays the clarinet causing the windows to break in piece.

**WiniGrand: **(Close her ears and then woke up pulls the clarinet.) What kind of music is this?

**Squidward: **Is a note that can key to the word of 'Nature'. (Pulls back the clarinet)

**WiniGrand: **(Sarcastically) Yeah, right. Is not even nature, squid.

SpongeBob then came forwards and push Squidward away. But Squidward stops.

**Squidward: **I hate to say this SpongeBob, but, can I play in front of you?

Before Squidward plays, WiniGrand covers her ears. But SpongeBob immediately stops him.

**SpongeBob: **I think, that's it. Next is (Throwing the papers as he was searching) Oooh, Samantha Seawing! Um, take a break!

Then the camera turns to WiniGrand.

**WiniGrand: **What? Oh, I live in Los Angeles. Ok? Done? Great...

She then covers the views making everything turns black.

* * *

_LoL, Squidward still didn't show his talents. By the way, Samantha is coming! Stay Tune! _


	8. Chapter 8: Samantha's Interview

_**The Imaginative Me**__ owns her character, enjoy!_

* * *

**Samantha Seawing**

* * *

The camera were wipe and then focuses at them who SpongeBob slurps the tea and place it on the table.

**SpongeBob: **Looks like the break is over and present you, Samantha!

**Samantha: **Hello! (Waving in front of the camera)

**SpongeBob: **What is your nickname?

**Samantha: **Sanders. Call me that if you like it.

**SpongeBob: **I will love too! Ok. Questions time! Sanders, what is like to be scientist? Is it cool?

**Samantha:** It's extremely cool. Being a scientist helped me breathe underwater and invent bizzare things!

**SpongeBob:** I will join in too, if I'm a good scientist as you and Sandy. Ok the next one. Is Max has been hard on you, because he teased you on the nature?

**Samantha:** Well, I'm not sure if he's hard on me but he really hates me when I protect nature, since he sometimes like nature extermination.

**SpongeBob:** (Holding the papers) Ok then...

He was interrupt when Plankton jumps on SpongeBob's nose.

**Plankton:** Ok missy, hands up!

Samantha gasps and raise up the hands even SpongeBob.

**SpongeBob:** Plankton, I thought Mr. Krabs tied you up.

**Plankton:** (Putting down the ray gun and turns to SpongeBob) I escape. (Laughing evilly)

Samantha then notices he's been turning around not looking at her, and suddenly she quickly grabs him.

**Plankton:** (Chokes) Hey!

**Samantha:** Sorry, Plankton. Gun is over.

**Plankton:** Don't you mean, game?

**Samantha:** Whatever is it, you're gonna be tied.

**Plankton:** (Gulps) where did you want to tie me?

**Samantha:** Wait, did I mention tied? I meant bottle in you. (Take Plankton and goes out but before she goes out.)

**Samantha:** Thanks SpongeBob for the interview! (She waves)

**SpongeBob:** You're welcome, Sanders! Ok, let's see who is next. (Shocks) Cannon SquarePants.

After that, SpongeBob then switches off the camera.

* * *

_Haha, Samantha is so good catching Plankton with her fast mind due she's a scientist LoL! Ok next is Cannon!_


	9. Chapter 9: Cannon's Interview

_**DjeyGirl**__ owns her character, enjoy!_

* * *

**Cannon (Ken) SquarePants**

* * *

Then the camera switches on revealing to SpongeBob and his nephew, Cannon.

Cannon was playing his rocket when suddenly the camera zooms closer to him. Instead of nervous, he jumps in front of the camera.

**Cannon: **Hey there! I didn't expect Pa having one of this.

**SpongeBob: **No, I guess your father doesn't have one of those but you should just sit down and answer my question.

Cannon then sit by jumping on the chair.

**SpongeBob: **Why, did you love to have your toy model, rocket?

**Cannon: **Is this some sort of question?

**SpongeBob: **I guess, but it written here!

Cannon snaps the paper from his uncle and reads.

**Cannon: **It says, written by SpongeBob SquarePants.

SpongeBob chuckles but then pulls the paper back.

**SpongeBob: **Ok, here's another one. Aren't you afraid of the stunt living? (Voice suddenly soften) which I wouldn't let you.

**Cannon: **Of course, I'm not afraid and ain't not afraid of anything! Plus, I did the stunt this morning since you interview your friends.

**SpongeBob: **Ok then. (Hears the last word but groan) You did the stunt?

Cannon nodded.

**SpongeBob: **O...K (Groan) I will take that skateboard back. (Cannon cross his arms.) I will be right back with the next interview (Looking at the paper) huh? SpongeBoob? (Stare at Cannon)

Cannon laughs so hard till SpongeBob groan and looks at the camera.

**SpongeBob: **I prefer Danny will be on the interview. (Turns to Cannon) come here you!

They run off leaving the camera behind.

* * *

_Hahaha, so funny LoL! Cannon is so playful yet bully his uncle. Ok Danny the ghost boy is coming!_


	10. Chapter 10: Danny's Interview

_Ghostly boy is here for his interview__._

* * *

**Daniel (Danny) Fenton**

* * *

SpongeBob and Danny were chatting happily when suddenly they notice the camera is on.

**SpongeBob: **Oh, hey! This here present you, Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom!

**Danny: **Thanks SpongeBob. (Looks at the camera) Hi there!

**SpongeBob:** Ok, Danny. How did you feel when you become a ghost?

**Danny: **Well, at first I feel hard but then I realize I feel awesome when I become a ghost! I even manage to get revenges from my enemy! And villains!

**SpongeBob: **That's great, buddy. Ok, can you control your powers?

**Danny: **No. But sometimes I can manage to fight if I'm really focusing.

But then Patrick came in nowhere.

**Patrick: **Hey SpongeBob! (Looks at Danny) Hey ghost boy. (Sudden gasps) GHOST BOY?!

**Danny: **Uh... (Nervous)

**SpongeBob: **(Whispering) Patrick... you're-

**Patrick: **Oh no! I heard my name... uh you're scary! (Pointing at Danny and then scoff off running away.)

**Danny:** Is he gonna be alright? (Baffle)

**SpongeBob: **Probably -_-, ok looks like I'm done, thanks.

**Danny: **No, thank you! Going ghost! (Now in ghost form and fly away.)

**SpongeBob: **(Mouth agapes and shook his head.) Nevermine that.

He then switches off the camera. But then he on it back.

**SpongeBob: **Oops! Bahahahaha! The next is... SpongeBoob?

SpongeBob then saw Cannon outside of the interview room. SpongeBob just glare in groan.

**SpongeBob: **I'm not a scary cat, Cannon! Oh, sorry, the next is Jimmy! Bye and you! (Pointing at Cannon) come back here! (Running away while the camera off.)

* * *

_Well, looks like SpongeBob is messes up his interview LoL. Jimmy is up!_


	11. Chapter 11: Jimmy's Interview

_For now, the genius is coming..._

* * *

**James (Jimmy) Neutron**

* * *

Camera zooms at them but it was focus at Jimmy's hair.

**SpongeBob: **Ahem...

Then the camera zooms back and it focuses on both of them.

**Jimmy: **What?

**SpongeBob: **Just nothing.

**Jimmy: **Just nothing what?

**SpongeBob: **Hey, I suppose to ask a question, not you.

Jimmy just crosses his arm and glare in groan.

**SpongeBob: **Why are you so smart?

**Jimmy: **Well, of course you will know, SpongeBob. Didn't I tell you?

**SpongeBob: **Yeah, right (Thinks). But you can tell in front of the camera.

**Jimmy: **What camera?

**SpongeBob: **(Pointing at the camera for him)

**Jimmy: **WHAT!? Ok, thanks for this, um, gotta blast!

**SpongeBob: **Wait! (But it's too late.) Ok he's gone. So next up is... (But stop searching paper and turn left to right wheatear Cannon is here or not.) Great, next is Timmy! Well hope it will work nicely because that was my last interview.

* * *

_Looks like Jimmy is not answering any questions due he want to keep a secret. LoL, so last but not least, Timmy is up!_


	12. Chapter 12: Timmy's Interview

_Last but not least, Timmy Turner!_

* * *

**Timmy Turner**

* * *

When the camera is on Timmy was closer to the camera.

**SpongeBob: **Timmy Turner, good evening!

**Timmy: **(Gasps) Whoa, dude! Evening...

**SpongeBob: **Ready for the question?

**Timmy: **Wait! This camera looks fancy...

**SpongeBob: **(Groan) Timmy...

**Timmy: **Oh ok, alright. I'm good.

**SpongeBob: **Why are you so childish?

**Timmy: **Is that a question for the interview?

**SpongeBob: **No, just askin' and later you answer once this interview is done.

Timmy nodded, boring.

**SpongeBob: **Without wasting any time, did you always mess up when you wish something?

**Timmy: **(Chuckles) No, of course not. (Putting his two hands behind his head and rested his legs on the table.)

But sudden, white poofs appear making Timmy to fall from the chair.

**Wanda: **Timmy, you always did a mess.

**Timmy: **(Gets up) Of course I did a mess, in my room.

**Cosmo: **Well, he's right!

**Poof: **Poof! Poof!

**SpongeBob: **So?

**Timmy: **Yeah, I did always a mess up when I wish something.

But SpongeBob suddenly got closer to him.

**SpongeBob: **Could you ask your fairly Odd Parents to wish that I'm not a coward.

In nowhere, Cannon came up, laughing at SpongeBob.

**Cannon: **Hahahaha! I knew you were scared of something!

SpongeBob jumps up in the ceiling knowing that Cannon came in nowhere making Cannon to laughs even more.

**Timmy: **SpongeBob! I have to go (Cynically, wanting to escape from Cannon) Bye!

**SpongeBob: **Wait! Ugh... (Gets down but heard the scratch sound. He jumps up again.) AHH! (Look down.) Cannon!

Cannon was actually using a chalkboard and scratches the blackboard causing to affect a weird sound. SpongeBob gets down and started to catch him but he notices the camera still on.

**SpongeBob: **This interview is end! (Runs to catch Cannon) Cannon!

Then Squidward came staring at the camera. Squidward looks left and right. When no one, he grabs the camera and use his tentacle hand to cover the view of the camera causing everything went black.

* * *

_Hahahaha, I couldn't help it but still Cannon makes a fun on him. Well that's last of the interview. Remember to review!_


End file.
